


home

by jemilyrights



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute gays, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Gay, JJ lost the game but she doesn't care, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemilyrights/pseuds/jemilyrights
Summary: JJ wakes up in bed alone, and looks back as to why.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 99





	home

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place somewhere during season 3  
> AU: no will, no henry  
> notes at the end :)

Jennifer Jareau awoke to the dreadful feeling of nothingness that came along with an empty bed. A feeling that seemed so foreign once one had accustomed to sharing a bed with another warm body. A feeling that could only be taken away by her girlfriend, who was currently sleeping in her own bed, some eight-and-a-half miles away. She glanced at the bright red digits on her LED alarm clock. 1:45 A.M., it read. JJ sighed. She missed Emily more than anything, and it was her fault that she was in her own house all alone.

Her mind wandered to earlier that day, when she had been at Emily’s condo, cuddled up on the couch under an impossibly soft blanket with her favorite person in the world.

_*FLASHBACK*_   
_They were watching Sleepless in Seattle, which really just served as background noise for the two women who were each basking in the warmth of the other’s company on their much needed Friday off after a grueling case. Gently tugging on the arm wrapped around her waist, JJ got a hold of Emily’s attention._

_“Em?” she said in a calm and casual manner._

_“What’s up Jayje?”_

_“Do you want to play a game?” JJ questioned innocently._

_Emily straightened up on her elbow as JJ turned around to face her. She hummed in thought. “It depends. What exactly do you have in mind?”_

_“I was just thinking… we practically live together now, and neither of us has slept in our own bed for at least a year and a half,” JJ began._

_Emily raised an eyebrow. “Is that necessarily a bad thing?”_

_“No, no, of course not. I love every second I’m here with you,” JJ clarified, playing with a stray strand of Emily’s raven dark hair. “I was just wondering, wouldn’t it be interesting to see if we could last one night away from each other? Like, I would spend the night at my house, which I haven’t done in ages, and then come back here in the morning or something and we’d go back to normal. I don’t know, it sounded more interesting in my head. We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” she mentally face palmed at her suggestion._

_“Hey, I think it might be a fun little challenge. Let’s do it,” Emily reassured her._

_“Okay then,” JJ said as she stood up from the couch, bending over to press a quick kiss on Emily’s lips. “I’m so gonna win.” she said with a lopsided grin plastered on her face._

_“Yeah, sure, Jareau. You won’t even last an hour,” Emily scoffed playfully as JJ gathered her keys and made her dramatic exit out of the brunette’s luxury condo._

And sure enough, there JJ was, at 1:45 A.M. regretting the decision of ever suggesting that stupid game, longing for the peace and safety that she only found in the warmth of Emily’s arms. With that, JJ decided it was time to throw in the towel. She swiftly shuffled out of bed, slipped on her flip-flops, grabbed her keys, and headed out the door.

JJ made it to Emily’s house in ten minutes, record timing by the way, since it was almost two o’clock in the morning and she took back roads to avoid the hassle of driving through the heart of DC, which was busy practically 24/7.

She came up to the door and slowly unlocked it, as if afraid to make a single sound. JJ tiptoed her way inside of Emily’s condo, up the stairs, and into her girlfriend’s bedroom. Emily was sound asleep, which provided JJ with the advantage of being able to make her way to the bed without waking her. She lifted the thick comforter and slipped into bed beside Emily, taking her girlfriend’s right arm and draping it over her shoulders. JJ pulled her closer, burying her face in the crook of Emily’s neck and inhaling the scent of her lavender shampoo. Emily stirred in the blonde’s arms and opened her eyes just enough to process that JJ was now in her bed.

“JJ?” Emily questioned in a worried voice. “Is everything okay?”

JJ pulled back from the embrace to stare into tired chocolate eyes. She couldn’t help but smile at Emily’s concern for her. “Yeah, I’m great. No need to worry.”

Emily’s brows knitted together in confusion. “I thought you wanted to spend the night at home.”

“Yeah, well, you were right I didn’t last. I missed you too much,” JJ chuckled. “Truth is Emily, you _are_ my home,” she smiled softly as she pressed their lips together and Emily pulled her into an embrace.

“Well I’m glad Jennifer, because you are my home too,” Emily whispered as she ran her hand up and down JJ’s back. “Now let’s get back to sleep, shall we? It’s late.”

And with that, everything was perfect. They drifted off into a deep sleep in each other’s arms, reveling in the warmth radiating from their bodies. The wave of peace that washed over them, the acknowledgement that with each other they would always be safe. They were truly, genuinely home, and there was no need to alter something so beautifully perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: hey guys this is my first ever fanfic but i doubt it will be my last! please feel free to leave any feedback on writing style and how i could overall make my writing better. i'm also open for plot/storyline requests and suggestions :)


End file.
